The present invention relates to a storage cabinet for keeping personal small items, and more particularly to such a storage cabinet which is comprised of a cabinet body having a transverse hanging rod for mounting inside a wardrobe, and a plurality of detachable storage boxes mounted in respective sliding storage chambers in the cabinet body.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/009,419 filed on Jan. 20, 1998, disclosed a structure of detachable storage box for keeping personal small items. This structure of storage box is comprised of a box body, and a collapsible lattice type partition device mounted inside the box body and defining a plurality of separated open spaces for keeping small items. The box body is formed by folding up a sheet element into shape. When several storage boxes are used, and arranged in a stack, they may be forced to fall to the ground when vibrated.